


she belonged to my kisses

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "her voice, her light body"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808
Kudos: 2





	she belonged to my kisses

she belonged to my kisses

and the world that 

i simply placed in front of her eyes

the world at its feet

the world that i aspired to give her

she belonged to my kisses

and the air of the universe

we were both deigned to deserve

the universe that i would

hand out to her standing

sitting on both of my knees

she belonged to my kisses

and the way she stared into my eyes

she had hope and i did too

as we laid on he ground of the

fire palace and saved the world

for those small moments

she belonged to me


End file.
